Unexpected Lessons
by Razamataz22
Summary: 'There's always someone better than you,' is a quote that every fighter should live by. Videl just didn't expect to find someone better than her in her own class.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**...**

Erasa looked with disinterest at her nails as she sat along the sidelines. She wasn't the only one though, the seating area filled with about forty percent of the class that hadn't wanted to partake in the activities happening within the room.

This time, a time when most students either shined or fell from grace, was gym class.

All the people who weren't sitting around the outside of the room were either unleashing vicious blows into punching bags while others worked with weights while sweat poured down their brow. For those who were unable to use the equipment they did systematized push ups, doing their best to endure the punishment for longer than the person next to them. Muscles burned and the stench of sweat was stagnant in the air, a reason why the physically deficit part of the class chose to sit on the sidelines.

"Gosh, like how much longer is there to go?" whinged Erasa, leaning her head against the wall behind her making her stare at the ceiling.

"Five minutes I think," said a voice beside her which caused her head to turn towards them. The person who had chosen to sit next to her was none other than Son Gohan, the student who had transferred to the school several days earlier. In his first day at school he had shown off somewhat by catching a ball dozens of feet in the air but since then he had done nothing out of the ordinary and did his best to sink into the shadows.

"So why aren't you like out there showing off your muscles 'n' stuff, the only other boy sitting over here is glasses over there," said Erasa tilting her head towards where one of the most anitsocial members of the class sat, his nose buried in a book.

"I just don't feel like it is all," said Gohan as he tried to shrug himself away from the subject.

"C'mon, it'll be fun," said Erasa trying to urge the transfer student on. "Why don't you go be Videl's partner then, she doesn't usually have someone to spar with, and I mean spar of course not as in the beauty spa but well you know."

"I know what you mean," said Gohan lightly brushing the comment off. Twisting his head slightly he was able to focus his sight on Videl, the raven haired girl launching her fists forward and taking the heads off of imaginary enemies. Everyone in the class seemingly knew to keep their distance lest they get caught up in the small world that Videl had created. "The problem is though that she's used to fighting thugs instead of competitive fighters."

"Wait, so you're saying that Videl's fighting wrong?" asked Erasa not truly understanding what Gohan was saying.

Turning to face Erasa, Gohan broke down his explanation. "Videl's movements are very swift," he explained. "When she's fighting thugs who have no or very little hand to hand combat skills she can weave her way through them quickly and hit them fast. These people also have no real experience with being hit before so when they actually get struck the effect is a lot more than what somebody who fights for a living would feel."

"Umm...Gohan," said Erasa giving sly indications but Gohan didn't pick it up as he continued his speech.

"Honed warriors are also a lot more difficult to fight as they have measures and routines in place to combat people of all skill levels, whether they are someone quick or on the other end of the spectrum, someone who is able to crush an opponent with one solid hit. What I'm saying is that Videl hasn't taken on one of these type of people and is getting to used to fighting people who have no skill in fighting back."

"Gohan..."

"I'm just saying that Videl needs to experience what it's like to actually...

"GOHAN!" shouted Erasa finally snapping the Son boy out of his stupor.

"What is it?" asked Gohan to see that Erasa was pointing next to where he was sitting. Turning his head, Gohan found himself looking at Videl, the daughter of the world champion fuming at the comments that Gohan had made about her fighting ability. Every other member of the class had turned towards the two of them, waiting for Videl to explode in Gohan's face.

The Son boy however was saved as the bell rang signalling the end of class, the students slowly filtering out of the room lest they get caught in Videl's fury. Neither Gohan or Videl moved from the spot as their peers exited the room, even Erasa got up from her seat knowing what her best friend was capable of. It took only a minute for the room to be evacuated save from the two which had been the centre of attention only a little while earlier.

"Well," said Videl as she finally spoke.

"Uhh, well what?" asked Gohan in return, intimated by Videl's unrelenting gaze.

"About what you were saying, don't pretend that you didn't," declared Videl poking Gohan in the chest. "I want to know what you meant by it."

"I was just saying that umm...against someone who was more, let's say...experienced more with fighting opponents who are able to fight back," said Gohan, making sure to choose his words wisely.

"Are you saying that the people I fight for the police can't fight back?" asked Videl, slowly getting tired with what Gohan was saying.

"You wouldn't see them in a tournament persay," said Gohan with a small shrug of the shoulders. "Since you don't usually fight with people of this level, your skills aren't advancing as well as they...could?"

Whatever confidence Gohan had at the beginning of the conversation was slowly being torn down as Videl looked him directly in the eyes, with every word he spoke she leaned closer and closer, her cheeks turning red with anger. Reaching out, she grabbed him by the scuff of the shirt and dragged him off f his chair, the Saiyan hybrid stuttering in shock of what was happening. Without any resistance and only managing to get out half a word at a time, none of which made any sense whatsoever. He was finally given some reprive but knew that it wouldn't be long as Videl had released her grip once the two of them once she had brought Gohan right into the middle of where she had been fighting shadow opponents earlier.

The daughter of the world champion then turned to face Gohan who was rubbing the back of his head as nerves started to kick in, Videl's glare not having softened once during this confrontation. Despite having been here only a handful of days and knowing of Videl's heritage as the world's saviours child, not once had Gohan stated anything remotely reminiscent of what everybody else said in an attempt to suck up and get close to the raven haired student. While curious in its own right, Videl also remembered the fact that someone closely resembling Gohan's description (minus the hair) had been able to put some robbers in their place before she had gotten the chance to get there. Whether this was merely coincidence or not was still questionable, and she was determined to find out one way or another.

"Fight me," she declared.

"Could you repeat that?" asked Gohan, to which Videl responded with a fierce jab heading towards his face, one which he instinctively shifted ever so slightly backwards, the skin on Videl's knuckle barely a hair's width away from his nose. "Hey, hey take it easy now."

"No," stated Videl as she kicked out at Gohan's torso, once more the experienced fighter swayed backwards, Videl's shoe catching his clothes ever so slightly but leaving no damage to the body. Frustrated, Videl lashed out again hoping to connect with Gohan and for every punch or kick she threw the Son boy moved out of the way by the tiniest of margins. "Hold still will you," grunted Videl as she felt the first beads of sweat since her previous workout start to form on her brow.

"Isn't that just a little bit counterproductive," said Gohan knowing while Videl's attacks wouldn't really hurt him he didn't really feel like actually getting hit; it was more of a pride thing than anything. An afterthought passed through the back of his mind reminding him to go have a spar with Vegeta at some stage just to be able to push his abilities a little bit as he couldn't really ever go all out with his younger brother.

"Shut up," shouted Videl as her anger started to get the better of her.

"If you don't keep calm during a battle you're going to make a mistake you know," said Gohan, lecturing the Satan girl. This of course only seemed to have the opposite effect as Videl's ferocity increased and she lunged forward only for Gohan to step away to the side and stick his foot out, catching Videl's ankle and tripping the girl up, causing her to land flat on her face. "I tried to warn you."

Clenching her fist, Videl turned over to find that Gohan was kneeling next to her with his hand outstretched expecting her to allow him to help her back to her feet. Never before had Videl been so humiliated in a fight and by no means was she going to allow herself to play into Gohan's ploy, slapping his hand away as to prove a point. "I don't need your help," she snarled through gritted teeth. Pushing herself to her feet, Videl returned back into her fighting stance determined to make up for what had happened only moments earlier.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he stood upright.

"Our fight isn't over," declared Videl, shifting on her feet ever so slightly. "I'm just not at a hundred percent since I was training all through gym while you were sitting on your ass in the sidelines."

"A forty minute training session, wish I could have gotten away with something that small back in the days," said Gohan under his breath, sadly the words managed to be heard by his opponent.

"Ha, I knew you were a fighter," said Videl, a pivotal piece of information that was Gohan having fallen into her lap. It was a couple of seconds before the rest of his statement configured in her thoughts. "Wait, forty minutes was a small amount of time."

"Pretty much," said Gohan sheepishly. "Dad, Piccolo and I would train from breakfast til night, stopping for maybe twenty minutes or so to have lunch depending on dad's appetite. That was a long time ago though, I'm not a fighter anymore."

Videl blinked a couple of times as she absorbed this information like a sponge to water, for some reason the name Piccolo stirred memories of history lessons long since passed that she would have to look up once more. "You've managed to avoid all of my attacks, attacks that would floor anybody on the street and you dodged them as if they were nothing. You can't insult me by saying that you're no longer a fighter."

"Sorry," said Gohan with a shrug of the shoulders, not really sure what to say in this situation. "Anyways, I should be going home otherwise my mum will start to worry. I'll see you tomorrow okay."

Turning his back on Videl he was unable to see the anger on her face, a shade of red on her cheeks bright enough to make a tomato look pink in contrast. He was able however to hear and sense her approaching from behind and reacted on instinct and nothing more.

From Videl's perspective she had been about to push Gohan, anyone watching from the sidelines could have thought she was trying to get a cheap shot in but that was not her attention. In one second she had been facing Gohan's back before the next instant where Gohan was facing her with his arm outstretched, his fist only an inch to the right of her face, the strike having enough force that the metal ring which held her pigtail in place shattered sending half of her hair waving behind her before falling onto her shoulder. Her mouth sat agape ever so slightly at just the raw speed and power that had been put into the attack; had Gohan had actually intended to hurt her then she doubted that her consciousness would've remained intact after taking an attack of that calibre.

A few seconds passed as Gohan's eyes widened at what he had done before he lowered his arm and turned around, power walking his way towards the door where he picked up his belongings on the way through. It was only when he stepped out of the door did Videl break out of her stupor and give chase, bursting out into the hallway to find that Gohan had vanished, not a trace of him to be seen. That wasn't to say that she wasn't alone.

"Hey babe," said Sharpner as he stepped into the frame, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. "You finish showing nerd boy your skills, pfft of course you did. There's no way mountain boy would have even gotten close to even hitting you, let alone..."

Sharpner never got the chance to finish his sentence as he found Videl's fist buried deep within his stomach, the girl happy that at least one of her attacks in the last ten minutes actually managed to land the intended mark. With one last look down each way of the hallway to find no sign of her prior opponent, Videl started to make her way towards her locker to collect her belongings.

She didn't really know why she had lashed out and struck her friend, this of course despite the fact it happened on a regular basis. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that everything he had expected to happen, not to mention what she had expected, had been completely reversed with Gohan having given Videl a lesson very few could.

Needless to say, this wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

...

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Considering Easter is the time of rebirth, I thought I'd go back to my roots with a story and try once more at seeing whether or not I have it in me to write a DBZ story. We'll find out soon if I've still got it.**

**Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**...**

Videl chewed upon the back of her pencil, the wooden utensil resembling something reminiscent of a children's chew toy than something a high schooler would use to write their notes. Her eyes rarely flicked over to the board where the teacher continued to scribble notes about the days lesson while going into further detail verbally; this too did very little to stimulate Videl's mind, his words simply going through one ear and out the other without truly processing.

The raven haired girl's eyes were zoned directly at the back of head of Gohan, the teenager who had not only defeated her in combat but completely obliterated her without a single piece of effort made on his part. From the single punch he had thrown (even though she knew that he hadn't meant to and had only acted on instinct) she knew that his strength was far greater than his own, it was possible that the teenager could even put up a decent challenge for her father.

That was a praise she had never given anyone before and possibly never would do again.

"You okay V?" asked Erasa from Videl's side, the blonde paying about as little attention to the class as her best friend was.

"What, yea of course," said Videl as she tore her eyes away from the back of Gohan's head for one of the first times during the day. "What makes you think that something is wrong?"

"Well the way that you're staring at the back of Gohan would make someone think that you may have a crush on him," said Erasa behind a cupped hand into Videl's ear, her words near silent as to not draw any unwanted attention. Sadly Videl's reaction did not mimic that of her friend's previous wording.

"WHAT!" she shouted and only by the coincidental ringing of the bell prevented the entirety of the class turning in her direction. It still managed to draw the eye of a few people and Videl found herself slinking underneath her desk slightly in order to try and get the attention off of her to little effect. Thankfully the curious glances only lasted a little while before they all gave up and they made their way off towards the cafeteria to get their hands on the best servings of the lunch on offer.

"Well that just told me everything I needed to know," said Erasa with a smug smirk upon her face as she began packing away her belongings. Even if her hunch was wrong she couldn't help but enjoy teasing her friend in this kind of manner.

"No, no it did not," said Videl through gritted teeth as she got to her feet, Erasa doing the same thing to her side. "I don't know what you're thinking but you're wrong."

"I think you know what I'm thinking and I think that you think that I'm right," said Erasa.

"...you lost me on that one," said Videl having not quite understood Erasa's words before shaking her head. "That's not the point though, I do not have one of those _things_ for Gohan."

"So what do you call spending all class staring at him then?" she asked.

"There's just something about him, something..."

"Alluring?"

"No."

"Enticing?"

"No."

"Mysterious?"

"..."

"Bingo."

"Quit it will you," said Videl as she stepped out of the classroom, Erasa close behind her. "For the last time, stop talking about it, there's nothing going on."

"Well do you want me to find out if Gohan's got anything for you?" asked Erasa.

"What, no, don't you dare," said Videl threateningly but Erasa didn't seem to care as she started skipping down the hallway with the rave haired girl giving chase afterwards. They didn't get far however because as soon as they turned the first corner Erasa found the person she was searching for while Videl had hoped she would have had more time to prevent the blonde from doing anything drastic.

"Ah Gohan, just the person I was looking for," said Erasa as she rolled from the balls of her feet to her heels and back again. "There's something I wanted to..."

Erasa didn't get a chance to say any more as Videl's hand covered her mouth, gagging the blonde much to her surprisement. "Excuse us a moment, there's something I'd like to talk to Erasa in private about," said Videl as she dragged the girl away, back around the corner from whence they came. Gohan meanwhile just stood there trying to figure out what was going on but despite all of the studying he had done as a child he had no clue.

"Erasa, what do you think you're doing?" asked Videl under her breath so that only Erasa could hear.

"Giving you a push start towards a romance," said Erasa which caused Videl to rub her eyes with her forefinger and thumb.

"Do you ever think about what I want and that possibly this isn't what I want to happen," said Videl trying to clarify her situation.

"Hmm...nope," said Erasa cheerfully as she tried to make her way back to where Gohan was only for Videl to grab her shoulders and hold her in place. "What V? It's about time you actually did something that normal girls do instead of always being yourself."

"What's wrong with being me?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that V and you know it," said Erasa calming her friend down. "What I meant was that for once in your life, actually be somebody that doesn't stand out from society but actually is a part of it."

"You know what Erasa," said Videl breaking everything the girl had said down. "If by some chance, the thing that you said I had for Gohan was real, then maybe, just maybe I'd think about taking your advice on this one. However, there's something else I need to ask him so you can get whatever ideas you have out of your mind because it's not happening now."

"But it may still happen," said Erasa picking up on the fact that Videl had put the word 'now' at the end of her statement.

Before Videl could respond the two girls were interrupted as the person they had mentioned on several occasions tilted his head around the corner. "Is everything alright?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, everything's fine," said Videl with a nervous laugh before composing herself. "Erasa and I just needed to sort some things out is all."

"Okay then," said Gohan. "Was there something you wanted to ask me earlier?"

"There is," said Videl which surprised Erasa a bit, not having expected her friend to have answered positively. "Yesterday you did something which I have to say I didn't expect of you. I was just wondering if later on you could show me just what you were capable of."

"Wait, you two already did something without me knowing?" asked Erasa with her thoughts going on a complete tangent to what Videl was actually talking about.

"Yea, we did something after class yesterday," said Gohan which caused the blonde's eyes to widen.

"It's not what you think," said Videl turning towards Erasa. "Stop that train of thought right there."

"Fine, fine," said Erasa knowing that she wasn't going to get anywhere at this stage, she'd already had her enjoyment for the day.

"Wait, so you want to spar again?" asked Gohan which caused Erasa to clue on to just what was going on.

"I want to see what you're actually capable of and I think I learned yesterday that I need some more training before I catch up to you," said Videl which caused Erasa's eyes to go wide. This in turn caused Videl to quickly turn her head towards her best friend. "Not a word."

"Lips are sealed," said Erasa taking a step back.

"Isn't there somebody you could call, someone who taught you as a kid," said Videl.

"Well there are a couple people," said Gohan as he rubbed the back of his head. "Do either of you two have a phone I could borrow?"

"Here ya go," said Erasa as she pulled one out of her pocket. "Just don't look at any of my messages okay."

"Wasn't thinking of it," said Gohan as he grabbed the mobile out of Erasa's hand. He paused for a couple of seconds as he wondered just who he should call for such an occasion. Vegeta was automatically off limits, the Prince of Saiyans wouldn't even consider holding back with such an opportunity to fight with him. Gohan was pretty sure it was impossible to contact Tien, he was pretty certain that the triclops didn't even own a phone of any kind. Yamcha was the logical option but somehow he figured that he would never hear the end of it. Piccolo was also out of the equation as Gohan knew that despite not even being able to contact the Namekian that having him there would cause more problems than anything else. With his limited connections however, that left him with only a single option. "Alright, let's see," he said as he started putting in the numbers, backtracking slightly as he realised he had gotten two of the digits round the wrong way.

A couple of seconds passed as Gohan placed the phone to his ear and heard the ringtone on the other side and prayed that they answered. It didn't take long for the person on the other side to pick up. Sadly it wasn't the person Gohan was hoping it was going to be.

"_Hello."_

"Uh, hey Eighteen," said Gohan quickly noticing the confusing looks that both Erasa and Videl gave him. "It's Gohan."

"_I figured,"_ replied Eighteen with her usual deadpan voice. "_Is there a reason you called me?"_

"I was actually looking for Krillen," said Gohan rubbing the back of his neck, wishing that the two girl's who stood nearby would stop staring at him.

"_You're out of luck, he's off running errands for Roshi,"_ said Eighteen just before a loud noise went through the speaker of her phone, something reminiscent of a truck.

"Are you on the mainland somewhere?" asked Gohan.

"_Yea, I just took Marron down to the park, can't keep her cooped on the island all the time. Why did you need Krillen?"_

Gohan considered turning his back to the girls at this stage but didn't want to seem rude. "Well I kind of accidentally got into a fight yesterday and a girl wants to know what I'm actually capable of and well..."

"_What school do you go to?"_

"What?"

"_Considering you're having interactions with girls, I have to assume that you're at school at the moment. Tell me which one and I'll meet you there after class."_

"Wait, you're saying that you want to come and fight?"

"_Wasn't that obvious?"_

"Fine, I go to Orange Star High in Satan City," said Gohan with a sigh of defeat. "School finishes in a couple of hours."

"_I'll be there,"_ said Eighteen before the line was disconnected.

With another sigh, Gohan handed the phone back to Erasa, the blonde the first one to ask a question. "Eighteen, is that like some kind of pop name or did her father have some mental problems?"

"Not sure, never really asked," lied Gohan, knowing that if he told the two girls the truth that they wouldn't believe him anyway. "Alright, she's agreed to meet up with us after school. Will there be somewhere private where we can do this? After all, I don't think anybody would believe it if they saw Videl Satan of all people watching two people stronger than her fight."

Videl puffed her cheeks in annoyance at that comment because straight away Gohan was under the assumption that Videl was weaker than the sparring partner that he had summoned. While she knew that there was always the possibility of them being stronger, being told flat out that you were the weaker one was damaging to one's ego. "The gym should be free, if not I'll just tell them I need it and they can find somewhere else."

"Sounds like a plan then," said Gohan before his stomach gave a large rumble, reminding the teenager that this was the time when he stated his hunger. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get something to eat."

Without another word, Gohan started walking away intent on eating his fill while Erasa and Videl stood in the hallway, both of them with questions that would go unanswered for now "Well that was a learning experience," said Erasa. "I didn't even know Gohan knew how to work a phone."

"Erasa!" scolded Videl causing her friend to giggle.

"Lighten up Videl," said Erasa as she started to walk down the hallway with Videl in tow. "I was only kidding. I'm sure Gohan has to know how to work a phone in case he couldn't find a way to get back home after school or something."

Videl grumbled a bit as she reached her locker and started putting all of her school work inside. "Well at least I got what I wanted," she said knowing that now she got an opportunity to actually see what Gohan was capable of.

"You sure you got _everything_ you wanted?" asked Erasa which earned her a gentle shove to the side making the blonde giggle, knowing that she would get future hours of entertainment out of this playful torment.

...

The end of the school day couldn't come quickly enough for Videl and as soon as that bell rang she was the first one out of her seat and out of the classroom, making a beeline for the gymnasium. It didn't matter if she got there faster than Gohan or this Eighteen person but she was determined to not miss a single minute of it. It was surprising then that she found there was already someone in the gymnasium who had not been on the invitation list.

"Erasa, what are you doing here?" she asked as she spotted her friend, both wondering why she was here and how she had managed to get here quicker than she had.

"What, you think after all that stuff at lunch today I wouldn't come watch this?" asked Erasa in reply, actually excited to see what Gohan was capable of if Videl thought herself weaker than him.

"Fine, but like I said before you can't say a word of this to anyone," said Videl as she took a seat near where Erasa was sitting.

"I know, I know," said Erasa with a smile before the two of them patiently waited for Gohan and Eighteen to arrive. Seconds turned to minutes and for a little while Videl even thought that Gohan had decided to run away from this but before her blood could begin to boil the doors to the gymnasium opened. Turning towards the doors, both the girls were surprised to see a young girl run through squealing in joy all the while.

"Careful now," said Gohan as he stepped through with an older woman that took both Videl and Erasa to another level of shocked. "Don't want you to slip and hurt yourself now."

"Okay," replied Marron who only just then spotted the two girls who were still trying to close their mouths. "Are these the people uncy Gohan?"

"Uncy Gohan?" said Erasa in disbelief that Gohan could be an uncle.

"I take it that's them," said Eighteen as she tucked a band of hair behind her ear. "I thought there was only going to be one."

"I guess Erasa decided to tag along," said Gohan happy that nobody else had decided to join the fray. "Hope we're not too late."

"S'all good," said Videl as she did her best to recompose herself. She was startled however to find that Marron had managed to cross the distance between where she had been standing to at her knees in a ridiculously fast time. "Um, hello there."

"My name's Marron, it's nice to meet you, what's your name?" asked the young girl.

"Videl," she replied.

"And I'm Erasa," said the fellow blonde as she introduced herself.

"We have the same colour hair," said Marron as she pointed to the top of Erasa's head.

"Now, now Marron, it's rude to point," said Eighteen which caused Marron to lower her arm. "Alright, let's get this over and done with. I hope you girls didn't have any immediate plans as this may take a while."

Videl nodded in understanding, knowing that she wouldn't miss this for the world.

"This is going to be good," said Marron in excitement as she took a seat on the other side of Erasa.

"It's been a while," said Gohan as he limbered up his shoulders with a quick bit of stretching. "Hope I'm not too rusty."

"Please, you'll be fine," said Eighteen recalling the fact that on the walk to the gymnasium Gohan had made her promise not to go to a speed level that Videl wouldn't be able to see. Of course depending on how much fun she was having she was sure he wouldn't mind if she picked up the pace a little over the course of the fight.

A few seconds passed as Gohan and Eighteen stared one another down, both of them with a smile upon their face for what was to come. In a single instant the two of them exploded towards one another that would make an olympic sprinter jealous. It didn't take long before the two of them were exchanging blows and with every passing second Videl could feel her lower lip drifting ever further away from the top of her mouth.

Little did she know that this was only the beginning.

...

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**...**

"Mummy's holding back," said Marron.

For the first time in the past ten minutes, Videl found herself looking away from the battle that was taking place in front of her. No matter what way she put it she could not call it a fight, it was something well beyond that.

It was a war zone.

"Holding back?" said Videl in disbelief.

"When she and daddy fight they fight harder than Mummy and uncy Gohan are now," said Marron who was starting to get bored with the fight. At the level they were fighting she knew that neither of the two would ever get a hand up on the other. It was a never ending stalemate and to be honest she'd rather be outside chasing butterflies but she knew that her mum wouldn't like her wandering off.

Videl blinked a couple of times as she absorbed the young girl's words and knew that if Marron was telling the truth than anything resembling a domestic violence would look more like a bomb had gone off than anything else. Before she could make any more comments, her wrist communicator began to ring which brought about an impromptu end to the fight. "Sorry," she apologized to the both Eighteen and Gohan as she answered her call. "What is it chief?"

"_Videl, there's a group of armed bandits robbing a jewelry store and it'll take several minutes for backup to assist. We're sending you the coordinates, please get there as quickly as possible."_

"Understood chief, I'll be there shortly," responded Videl. Getting up from her position, she began to make her way down from the stairwell before finding her path blocked by Eighteen, the former android standing right in Videl's way.

"Where are you going?" asked Eighteen.

"I need to go help..."

"No you don't," said Eighteen causing Videl to pause, never having been told such a thing. "C'mon Marron, it's time to go home."

"Are we going to go stop the bad guys mummy?" asked Marron as she ran down the stairs to be by Eighteen's side.

"If I get told where it is, perhaps," said Eighteen trying to draw information out of Videl, the raven haired girl still being stubborn. With a sigh Eighteen reached out and painfully twisted Videl's arm so that the mother could read the coordinates on the wrist communicator.

"Ah," gasped Videl in pain as Eighteen studied the details before she let go.

"C'mon Marron, there's a toy store a few blocks from here we're going to go visit," said Eighteen as she started walking towards the exit.

"Yay, toy store, toy store," chanted Marron as she followed behind her mother.

"Bye you two," said Gohan as he gave a polite wave.

"Come visit more often," said Eighteen not even bothering to turn towards him.

"When you do, can you bring Goten?" asked Marron.

"Of course," said Gohan with a smile.

"Yay, see you soon uncy Gohan," said Marron before she and Eighteen vanished behind the gymnasium door.

"Um Videl, aren't you going to go like stop those robbers?" asked Erasa.

"No need," said Gohan as he joined the two girls, not a single bead of sweat upon his brow showing that despite everything that he had gone through in the spar that he hadn't even begun to get warmed up. "Eighteen will sort it out."

"But she could get hurt," said Videl which only caused Gohan to raise an eyebrow.

"And you couldn't?" asked Gohan in response. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

While Videl wanted to say that it'd be better if she went and helped, after what she had just witnessed she couldn't help but believe that Eighteen would walk out of it okay. "I have no idea what I'm going to tell the chief when he learns that someone went instead of me," said Videl as she put her hand to her forehead, running her fingers through her hair.

"So Gohan, why are you like so much more calm and stuff now then when you are in class?" asked Erasa as she came down from the stands to join her friends.

"I guess I feel more comfortable when fighting," admitted Gohan rubbing the back of his head. "You kind of get to learn about people when you're going toe to toe with them. You learn what they're fighting for and as a result who they are as a person, or at least that's my experience."

"So what did you learn when fighting me?" asked Videl in a demanding voice, wanting some answers now.

"That you're brash, relentless, sometimes let your emotions get the better of you and I feel as if I've said something wrong," said Gohan as he noticed the vicious glare that Videl was sending her way. Waving his arms in front of him as he took a step backwards he continued. "It's not like that's a bad thing or anything, I also learned that you're determined to follow something through to the end."

"You're damn right about that," declared Videl as she marched up to where Gohan stood and despite her smaller frame she was still able to intimidate the teenager. "Which is why I'm going to start something right now that I don't care how long it takes but I will finish it no matter what."

"Umm, is this something I can help with?" asked Gohan as he grew ever more nervous with each passing second.

"You can and you will, because since you broke my hairband yesterday you owe me," said Videl pointing Gohan in the chest. "Those were a present and were very precious to me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Gohan before getting poked in the chest again.

"As payment, for the next month after school you will come here and train me, you got that," declared Videl.

"Ooh, this is exciting, I don't think Videl's ever asked anyone for training," Erasa informed Gohan.

"Umm, are you sure about this?" asked Gohan.

"You bet your sorry ass mister," stated Videl. "I will meet you here tomorrow after class, you got that."

"Sure, I guess," said Gohan nervously.

"Good," said Videl before she turned and walked away, heading straight for the exit.

"Thanks for the entertainment Gohan," said Erasa before she gave chase to her friend leaving Gohan alone and confused about what had just happened. Making sure she was out of earshot, Erasa decided to raise a topic with Videl. "So, those hairbands were precious to you were they?"

"Of course they were," declared Videl.

"Despite the fact that I bought them for you from a discount shop a few years ago to keep your hair out of your eyes that one windy day," mused Erasa as she recalled the occasion she gave Videl her gift. "Somehow I think you lied to Gohan in order to get him to do what you want."

"And what of it?" asked Videl.

"Seems you're starting to learn how to make men do what you want, you're becoming a true woman," applauded Erasa and got a gentle shove to the side as a result.

...

Gohan stood outside the door to his house nervously, wondering just what his mother had to say after he had arrived home so late. Due to both the friendly spar with Eighteen and wondering just how he was going to train Videl the following day had caused him to arrive home well after Chichi would have expected him. He couldn't help but wonder if his mum would be alright with the fact that he would be hanging out with the same girl tomorrow after class. Gohan nervously swallowed knowing full well that his mother would not approve of him socializing as opposed to spending time on his studies.

"I'm home," he said as he pushed open the door, surrendering him to his fate.

"Big Brother!" shouted Goten as he rushed forward and grabbed hold of his brother's legs. "You should have seen this huge lizard I found, it was this big and I wanted to keep it but mum said that I wasn't allowed. So then I went and found a frog to see if mum would let me keep that instead but again she said no. So then I went..."

"Sounds like you had a good day Goten," said Gohan as he rubbed his younger brother's hair.

"You betcha I did," said Goten giving his older brother the traditional Son smile.

"Where have you been mister!" shouted Chichi as she came around the corner from the kitchen, brandishing her frying pan threateningly. "You should have been home at least an hour a go."

"I kinda got caught up after school," said Gohan as he raised his defensively as since despite all. "You see there was this girl..."

"Girl," repeated Chichi, the word making her lower her weapon ever so slightly.

"Well yea, she's asked me to stay after school tomorrow and..."

"Gohan, you are not to be back home until after sundown, do you understand me," said Chichi, pointing her frying pan at Gohan.

"Okay," said Gohan nervously before he watched his mother's attitude change immensely in the space of a few seconds. He really couldn't understood women.

...

"Is there something you want to tell me Videl?" asked Hercule as he looked down at his daughter. "The police contacted earlier and said that you didn't go to the crime scene. Apparently someone else came in to save the day, someone who said they were associated with you. Videl what have I told you about putting people in harms way."

"It was okay dad," said Videl as she grabbed a drink from the fridge, not really caring which one her fingers fell on. "I knew she'd get the job done."

"That doesn't make it any better, I'm saying this not as your father but as the hero of the planet," stated Hercule. "We do the dirty work so that everybody can be safe. That means that if we're told to save the world we do it, not send somebody weaker than us to do the job. Imagine if something had happened to that woman, how would you feel?"

"I said it was fine dad," said Videl just wanting to get this conversation over and done with.

"How do you know it was fine, you weren't there, that lady could have been killed since you weren't around," said Hercule his voice rising ever so slightly. "I expect you have a good explanation for putting someone's life at risk."

"Because they're stronger than me damn it!" shouted Videl. Hercule blinked a couple of times before breaking into a fit of laughter which only made his daughter fume in anger even more. "What's so funny? I'm being serious."

"Sure you are sweet pea," said Hercule as he wiped a tear from his eye. "If you believe that this person is so strong I'll forgive you this one time, but please, avoid putting other people's lives at risk."

"Fine," grumbled Videl as she stormed off with drink in hand knowing that that could have gone a hell of a lot better.

...

"So tell me exactly, why are you coming with me again?"

"Well I got nothing better to do so I thought I'd come watch, at least for a little while."

"You better not take any photos or anything."

"Me, never."

"Erasa..."

"Fine, I promise," said the blonde haired teenager as she held up her hand.

"Good," said Videl as she pushed open the gymnasium's door. She had gone to the principal's office before school had begun that day and had demanded to have full access use to the gymnasium after school hours and for all other activities to be relocated elsewhere. He had been happy to oblige, if for no other reason than to get on Videl's good side.

"Welcome," said Gohan as he stood in the middle of the area doing some basic stretches. "Joining us again Erasa?"

"The entertainment's too good to miss," she said as she moved out of way of striking distance of her best friend.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to actually join us, I mean it'd be rude to not invite you to join us, wouldn't it?" said Gohan.

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks, I'm fine just watching," said Erasa as she took a seat while Videl closed the distance between her and Gohan.

"You're not to tell anyone of this, understand," said Videl threateningly.

"Sure thing," said Gohan as he looked into Videl's eyes. "Let's begin."

...

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**...**

Gohan could see that Videl was not happy. Truthfully he doubted that anybody other than those specializing in track and field events would be happy with the prospect of running laps as a form of training other than a warm up. What made it worse for Videl were the various obstacles that she had to either sidestep through or leap over, not to mention the fact that she was wearing an excessive amount of weights on both her arms and legs which roughly equaled half her own body weight.

"You know she's going to be angry at you," commented Erasa from the sidelines.

Gohan said nothing in response and kept his eyes focused on Videl. The previous night had nearly been a sleepless one as he pondered on just how to go about training the daughter of the World Champion. By no means could he put her through the same training that Piccolo had made him go through as a child, having Videl disappear off the map for several months would undoubtedly cause mass panic. The training he had undergone afterwards wouldn't have been much better as it would have broken her as opposed to enhance her abilities. Plus since they didn't have the threat of Saiyans invading the planet there was no real point to go that far. Part of him had considered using the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as a means to an end but he figured that they wouldn't consider using that until further in her training and only if need be.

So he had had to look to others for help and Roshi had been happy to oblige. Gohan had decided to give the Turtle Hermit a call before heading to school to see how he had taught both Krillen and his father when they were younger. While he didn't have any giant turtle shells for Videl to wear he did have a bit of cash to which he went to the sports store and purchased a set of Capsule Corp weights. They were simple enough, strap them on to the target limb and set a weight limit. They weren't that simple of course but the main thing was that they worked for what Gohan had in mind.

"I will kill you for this," stated Videl as she jogged past Gohan, her clothes drenched in sweat.

"Sure you will," chuckled Gohan. "Three more laps and we'll get on to phase two."

"You're going to put her through more torture?" asked Erasa who was wondering if her friend was going to faint from exhaustion. She knew that for herself she wouldn't even have been able to do the laps let alone with the extra weight involved.

"There's a few things she'll need to improve on before anything else, mostly being speed and endurance," said Gohan. "Videl's fighting style is centered around getting quick and decisive blows in on her opponent."

"So what, the plan is to make her as fast as possible so that she can kick butt faster?"

"Something like that," said Gohan. "It will only work though if Videl is a hundred percent committed to following everything I say."

"You know as well as I do that Videl doesn't like taking orders," said Erasa.

"Yea, at the same time though she knows that she can only do so much on her own, she wouldn't have asked me to do this otherwise," said Gohan.

"If I remember correctly you were guilt tripped into this...unless...you cheeky boy you," said Erasa as she understood what was going on.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Gohan unable to wipe the grin off of his face.

A few more minutes ticked by before Videl stopped in front of Gohan with her hands upon her knees as sweat pooled into a puddle by her feet. "You...sick...bastard," cursed Videl through panted breaths.

"Well if you don't want my help then I'll just pack up and leave," said Gohan standing his ground.

Erasa meanwhile watched the two with interest, knowing full well that Videl wouldn't be giving up anytime soon. What she did find intriguing however was the way the two of them interacted with one another. While at first glance it seemed as if Gohan was doing Videl's bidding by teaching her it was almost as if Gohan was getting revenge by putting her best friend through a lot more than she could handle. Again she was aware that Videl wouldn't back down but she could definitely say that this was much more entertaining than doing homework.

Seeing that Videl wasn't going anywhere, Gohan reached into a bag that sat by his feat and pulled out a water bottle which was quickly ripped from his grip by Videl who started drinking the liquid in copious amounts. "Easy now or you'll choke," warned Gohan.

"Shut it you," said Videl as she focused her eyes on Gohan, or more correctly the Gohan that now stood before her. Gone was the nerdy kid who passed every test with perfect results and was intimidated by her questions. The person before her was more confident than the criminals she took down, and unlike those thugs this person could back up his confidence, easily. "So what now?"

"Now I want you to get down and give me a hundred push ups," instructed Gohan. Choosing not to complain, Videl started reaching for the weight upon her right arm in order to take them off before Gohan spoke up again. "With the weights on."

This time, Videl did choose to explain. "Are you crazy? What kind of psychotic training are you making me do?"

"Do you doubt me?" asked Gohan.

"Perhaps a little demonstration is in order, otherwise I'm just going to call your theories crazy and be done with it," said Videl getting flustered.

Rubbing the back of his head, Gohan wondered just what to do in order to show Videl that she was on the right track. Getting an idea, he walked over to the seating area that Erasa was on. "Let's see, how much would you reckon this would weigh?" he asked Videl.

Videl looked at the seating platform and recalled how it had been put into the gymnasium only a couple of years prior, having had to have a crane lower it into place. Considering each row contained enough seats to contain about twenty people and there were fifteen rows, it was safe to say it had to weigh a lot in order to sustain that much combined weight. "What, you going to rip a seat off? If you do that you're going to be reported for vandalism of school property."

"Not quite," said Gohan as he gripped the metal railing which connected all of the rows. "You might want to hold on Erasa."

The blonde was given no time to react before she felt the floor get further away, a small scream escaping her lips as she gripped on to her seat for dear life. Videl meanwhile could only watch in shock as Gohan lifted an item that previously could have only been lifted by a crane. The whole experience seemed absolutely surreal.

"Put me down, put me down!" shouted Erasa starting to get scared.

"Okay then," said Gohan as he slowly lowered the seating platform back down into it's original position, Erasa quickly getting off in case her friend decided to lift up the structure again.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," shouted Erasa as she hit Gohan in the chest, not caring whether or not she did any actual damage.

"Alright then," said Gohan with a light laugh as he turned his attention to Videl to find that she still had trouble with getting her jaw back in position. "Is everything alright?"

"You just lifted something that must weigh at least five hundred kilos," exclaimed Videl in disbelief.

"Felt a bit more like eight," commented Gohan.

"That's not the point, something like that simply isn't possible."

"Um I'm pretty sure he actually lifted me off the ground," said Erasa making a point.

"This isn't something that I expect you to do anytime soon," said Gohan. "As you can see though, something that seemingly is impossible can be done if you are willing to put the time and effort into achieving your goal."

"There's always the impossible, like you're not going to tell me that it's possible to fly or something like that," ranted Videl thankfully not seeing the sheepish look that Gohan had on his face. "I don't know what tricks you used but I refuse to believe that you can do something like that just with pure strength."

"Well as strange as it may sound to hear, that's not the heaviest thing I can pick up," admitted Gohan as he rubbed the back of his head. "If anything since I haven't actually done much training over the last couple years I think I've gotten weaker if nothing else, lifting the seats took a bit more effort than it should have."

"Bullshit," declared Videl straight away.

"No I'm serious," said Gohan.

"I don't believe you for a second," said Videl.

"I believe him," said Erasa making her voice heard. Both Gohan and Videl turned towards her with confused expressions upon their faces. "What? I was the one who actually got lifted off the ground remember and it's not like Gohan has anything to gain by lying in this situation so why not believe him."

As silly as it sounded, Videl couldn't come up with a reason to actually go against what her friend was saying and the more she thought about it the more she slowly realized that perhaps Gohan was freakishly strong. That wasn't saying that he hadn't used a trick of some kind in order to lift up the seating arrangements so easily but considering what he had displayed so far in both speed and strength it was clear that Gohan was in a league of his own.

Either that or in her father's league.

Letting a noise out of her mouth that was hard to distinguish between a grunt and a sigh, Videl slowly lowered herself to her knees and put her palms to the ground. "A hundred you said?" she asked.

"Yep," said Gohan as he watched Videl stretch her legs out behind her and begin her regime.

...

"And so ends the training of the day," announced Gohan to Videl, the raven haired girl collapsed on the ground completely exhausted. Erasa had decided to leave after Videl had completed her push ups and had been moved on to the next task which had been an hour earlier.

"What was that meant to accomplish?" asked Videl, frustrated that for the entirety of her so called 'lesson' she had done nothing more than the most basic of workout activities ranging from jumping jacks to sit ups.

"Every Wednesday of each week we will be doing the same routine," explained Gohan as he knelt down by Videl's side. "Every day we'll do something different to help you work not just on a single aspect but on your style as a whole."

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" asked Videl as she pushed herself to her hands and knees, fighting back the urge to let the contents of her stomach stain the gymnasium floor.

"That's something you'll find out tomorrow," said Gohan who didn't back down as Videl shot him with an angry glare. "If I went and told you what we were doing than you would prepare your body in such a way that you'd be able to tackle the challenge head on. You should know from your work with the police that you can't prepare for every situation and as such I'm doing the same."

Videl's scowl didn't lighten despite the fact that she could see where Gohan was coming from. "Fine then," she said as she reached over to take her weights off, only to see Gohan shaking his head at her. "You mean you want me to keep these on? What kind of psychotic nut job are you?"

"The only time I permit you to take those weights off is either if I say so or you're doing work for the police," stated Gohan.

"What makes you think that I just won't take them off when I go home?" said Videl knowing that she could do just that once she entered the safety of her house.

"Because you asked me to train you, that's why," said Gohan with a sly smile. "You stated when the training would begin and I decide when your training will end. Sorry to say but this is a twenty four hour thing you've found yourself in."

Videl could only scowl at Gohan's response and while she wanted to vent her anger she no longer had the energy to do something so simple. "I will kill you for this you know," she said softly as she did her best to stand up despite her limbs arguments against doing so.

"You can try," said Gohan with a smile. "Anyways I better head off before mum gets worried about where I am."

"What am I meant to do, I can barely move let alone get home in this condition?" said Videl.

"Well I could carry you home if you wanted," offered Gohan.

"Absolutely not!" shrieked Videl horrified by the idea. "What if someone sees me? The media will not let me get a wink of sleep plus my dad, my dad would hunt you down to the ends of the Earth."

"I can make sure we're not seen if you want," said Gohan.

From the smile upon Gohan's face, the daughter of the world champion couldn't tell whether to be excited or scared of what lay ahead.

...

**Hope you enjoyed**


End file.
